


Why don't you do right

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is intrigued, Alastor is surprised, Angel Dust dresses up, Angel in drag, Idk how to tag things, Jessica Rabbit - Freeform, M/M, author is kinda tired, i cant remember - Freeform, this was based on a discord chat i believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Based on the song "Why don't you do right" sung by Peggy Lee, though everyone knows Jessica Rabbits version a little better. Anyway, Angel is in drag and Alastor can't believe his ears.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 561





	Why don't you do right

Alastor wasn’t a fool. Charlie and Vaggie? Yes, they were, at least in his opinion. They didn’t notice anything in this hotel of theirs. Alastor felt they should count themselves lucky that he had offered his services.

But back to the point, he was trying to make to himself. He wasn’t a fool. Alastor noticed a lot of goings-on in this hotel, and one such happening he had noticed for a while now that the hotel’s resident porn star, Angel Dust, had been sneaking out to Lucifer knows where! He couldn’t have that, Charlie had warned what would happen if Angel left the hotel and it would certainly damage the hotel’s image. Not that Alastor cared too much about that, but he certainly enjoyed raining on Angel’s parade! That was always funny. 

So Alastor waited at the bar with Husk, sipping at a glass of what was hoped to be red wine. Husk didn’t talk to him and he didn’t talk to the feline back; the best kind of company in Alastor’s opinion. 

Right on queue, Angel Dust came down the stairs with a hefty looking bag and a bright pink raincoat to hide his face. Suspicious since it wasn’t even raining. Angel rushed out the door after glancing around and Alastor downed his drink, getting up to follow from a distance. 

Angel seemed invisible to people outside in that raincoat, which was an odd choice in Alastor’s mind. Didn’t Angel love to be the centre of attention? Why was he hiding his good looks under a hood? 

Alastor didn’t have time to question that he’d called Angel beautiful, even if it was just in his head, because Angel had sucked into a seedy music bar. Interesting?

Giving it a moment before also ducking in, Alastor decided to lurk around the back as he searched for Angel in the crowd, but he had seemingly disappeared. Alastor frowned, before being acknowledged by a waiter who had suddenly noticed hi in the shadows. “Table for one, sir?” The other demon asked. Alastor spitefully wondered if this demon was stupid. Or maybe he just couldn’t see all that well in the low light of the club, as it was very rare for any type of demon to approach him, let alone talk to him. 

Sighing, Alastor nodded and allowed himself to be led to a table that was in the second row from the stage to the side, near a wall. Once seated, Alastor allowed himself to the club with his eyes a little better. There was a large bar with three working staff surrounded by burly, masculine demons of verying sizes. The decor of the club was something he was familiar with as it was a blast from his past, covered top to bottom in themes of Art Deco of the 1920s. It reminded him an awful lot of the higher status clubs back in New Orleans when he was still alive, there was always music, dancing and good food aplenty at those joints. He'd often allowed himself the pleasure of having a drink or two at those sorts of clubs, particularly after a satisfying shift at the radio station or murder that went smoothly. Clubs such as these were for treats.

Speaking of good music, a jazz band on its bandstand played a gentle yet lively melody. Though there was no one dancing, everyone seemed to be chatting with each other at their tables, laughing and drinking. There was a dance floor which was currently empty as guests at tables kept glancing excitedly at the band and the performance stage. Alastor vaguely questioned if there would be a live performer before remembering he was there to find Angel Dust, but the spider demon was nowhere to be seen. 

As Alastor was about to get up and investigate, the first notes of a new song began to play from the jazz band, bubbly and sensual as the lights on the stage lit up. 

The crowd cheered in excitement as the performer strolled in, grinning and singing. “You had plenty money 1922! You let other women make a fool of you!” They sang seductively, swaying their hips and pointing two arms up to the sky to show off their subtly curvy body. The body looked familiar but this person seemed to be a woman with long blonde hair hiding her face. She wore a form fitting red cocktail dress, which had a cheeky slit going up to her thigh and a plunging neckline, paired with two sets of red gloves for her four arms. The red fabric glittered under the spotlights.

“Why don't you do right, Like some other men do?” She sang huskily into the microphone, moving gracefully off the stage and into the crowd. perching herself on a table, she stroked a long elegant finger down one large demon’s face who all but trembled under her touch. “Get out of here and get me some money too?” She sang to him, her voice low and sultry. It was breathtaking.

Alastor relaxed in his seat, ordering a glass of wine from a server passing by who nodded and ran to get it, all while he watched the singer swing her long legs back down and strut gracefully around the demon she had just sung to. A cheeky grin flitted across her face as she took his hat and put it on before winking towards another table. “You're sitting down wondering what it's all about~” she sang, blowing a kiss back at the demon who’s hat she stole, tossing the hat to him which he caught barely as he stared at her in a daze. the singer giggled and continued her tour around the tables.

The Radio demon watched in interest, her little journey around the room gaining everyone's attention. “You ain't got no money they will put you out...Why don't you do right, Like some other men do~?” Her voice was breathy, almost a moan as she reached the bar. Two servers helped her up onto it and she treated it like it was her stage. Such long long legs, leaving her towering over the guests. Alastor hummed; there was something very familiar about those long, spider-like legs.

The singer went to her knees on the bar and stroked at a demons chin, smirking seductively and placing a kiss on his nose. “Get out of here and get me some money too~?” The singer once again gracefully got down, moving to the other side of the room. She was stopped by one of the bar customers yanking on her hand, trying to get her attention.

She tutted, pulling her hand out of his grip about to tell him off when another demon at the bar decked the guy in the face, surprising the singer and other demons around them. She kept her cool though and turned, moving away from the fight with another cheeky grin as she continued to sing. “If you had prepared twenty years ago. You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door~” she sang, sauntering to Alastor’s side of the room.

“Why don't you do right...Like some other men do~?” She stopped at one table, sitting amongst four burly demons who eyed her like food. Alastor felt a wave of anger burn inside himself that he couldn’t understand, like how he felt whenever he saw another resident eye Angel. But this woman wasn’t Angel? She looked nothing-

Alastor jumped from his thoughts as the singer sat on his table right in front of him. The glass of wine that had at some point been brought to him was in her hand as she took a slow sip and looked down at him knowingly, crossing her legs coquettishly. Alastor watched her, surprised. He was finally able to get a closer look at her and realised he knew her face from somewhere. “Get out of here and get me some money too~?” She sang to him, placing the wine glass down and leaning towards him with a sharp, sexy grin. 

Alastor’s eyes widened. Those pink eyes. He knew them anywhere. “Angel...?” He asked quietly, barely a whisper. Angel winked, stroking a gloved hand across his cheek, straightening Alastor's tie before getting up and moving to the next table with the next line on his lips. Alastor could only watch, dumbfounded. He’d expected to find Angel in the alleyway around back later, either high or naked. He hadn’t expected such a...classy side to Angel. It was refreshingly intriguing, and Alastor wanted more.

“I fell for you jiving and I took you in...Now all you've got to offer me is a drink of gin~” angel sang, taking another man’s drink but not drinking it. Instead, he brought it to the other man’s lips and helped him drink it. His eyes flicked up and met Alastor’s once again and the look he gave him, seductive and almost hungry, left a burning feeling in Alastor stomach that he couldn’t place. It felt like a fit of anger, but it was possessive. He couldn’t place it. All he knew was that he wanted Angel back on his table and away from all these other demons who eyed him like a delicious meal.

Angel put the drink down and straightened, sauntering back to the stage with a coy grace. “Why don't you do right~” he cooed into the microphone. When he reached the stage, he used the split in his dress to allow a leg up onto the stage and showing off the limb purposely. There were a few catcalls and Alastor felt that anger once again as he stared at the exposed leg. 

Up Angel went and he turned on the stage, catching Alastor’s eye. The spider demon grinned and winked at him. “Like some other men do~?” Alastor floundered a little. Was Angel singing to him? Was he singing about him? Why was he looking at him?!

“Get out of here and get me some money too?!” Angel sang with his voice building up for the finale. He raised two of his arms into the air, feeling the music as he swayed. “Why don't you do right...Like some other men do?!” He sang loudly and huskily, the final note drifting and heavenly. 

Then Angel stopped to catch his breath before grinning at the catcalls and whistles he received, giggling into the microphone. “Like some other men do~” he cooed, blowing a kiss towards Alastor as the jazzy music came to a crescendo around him. Angel raised his arms in the air, revelling in the cheers and calls of his audience but saving a small shy smile for Alastor as he looked towards him over the crowd of people.

Alastor’s heart thudded almost painfully. He felt as though he’d run a marathon! He’d never found any of Angel’s flirtatious advances that inticing before. Though, Alastor had found Angel’s intelligent conversation and empathy to be surprisingly enchanting. This magnificent performance, however, brought strange new feelings to light for Alastor. He decided he needed to examine them later as he watched Angel wave and walk backstage, throwing kisses to the audience and then one straight at Alastor. 

Alastor grinned as his heart fluttered. Yeh, he decided he could evaluate his feelings later. For now, he'd enjoy the rest of his wine and wait for Angel to come back out.


End file.
